The Chronoclasm
by nased0
Summary: Ruthless scientists captured InuYasha and tortured him in research lab,causing Naraku's victory and temporal paradox. Now it's time for revenge,heroism and love. Story inspired by the best darkfic I ever read,“Trapped Under The Knife” by NamelessEntity9
1. Cataclysm

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

This is my first story, inspired by the movies "The Day After Tomorrow", "Stargate" and the most disturbing fanfiction I ever read, namely "Trapped under the knife" by NamelessEntity9. Please read it before reading this fic, you won't regret it! You can find it in my C2 archive or by choosing NamelessEntity9 from my favourite authors.

* * *

**New York, United Nations General Assembly 11****th**** Emergency Special Session, 27****th**** October.**

Ladies and Gentlemen, I have the bad news that this disastrous cold wave, which has frozen the entire world and has caused tremendous ecological disaster and uncounted millions of deaths in the last week, is not a natural phenomenon.

It is the result of war in a parallel reality, won by energy-based life forms called Youkai, who are draining energy from our universe by using a supernatural climatic weapon called The Tree of Ages.

This war was lost by humans and their Youkai allies living in that world because of our interference, because of torturing and nearly killing a young half-Youkai prince named InuYasha, who came to our world with peaceful intentions through an ancient portal connecting parallel universes by a wormhole.

This heinous crime was committed by Japanese scientists under the leadership of Dr. Adam Smith, known psychopath who had escaped to Japan from U. S. prosecution on the charge of sadistically killing his patients.

Over two months ago, there had been a car accident in Tokyo; the victim was a strange teenaged boy with dog ears on top of his head, yellow eyes with slit shaped pupils, long white hair and claw-like fingernails.

He healed his injuries amazingly fast, the next day after the accident he removed bandages and orthopedic cast from his formerly broken leg, and demanded to be released immediately. When the physicians refused him and attempted to take a sample of his blood for DNA analysis, he became aggressive and tried to escape from the hospital.

Because of his failed desperate escape attempt by jumping from the tenth story window, he was deemed suicidal and locked in a high security psychiatric ward. Now we know that he had no intention of killing himself, two years ago he saved a child from the burning building by jumping with her from the eight-story window and supernaturally slowing the fall to a safe speed.

After being kept under observation for a week and a few acts of violence on both sides during that time, he was transferred to Japanese government-owned research laboratory. During the move InuYasha attempted to escape by taking one of the guards as a hostage and demanding to be set free. He was shot in the leg and stabbed instead; as a result of the shock and pain he clenched his jaws on the throat of the hostage, killing him.

In this laboratory prince InuYasha was subjected to the worst medical horror imaginable, comparable only to Japanese crimes of Unit 731 during the Second World War.

He was treated like a lab rat; those so-called scientists chained him to the wall and inserted steel rods into his ear canals to restrain him from any movement. They shaved his head and put electrodes into his brain to record brain waves and his reactions to electroshocks.

They forced him into obedience by threatening to harm his girlfriend Kagome Higurashi, who had agreed to be a subject of medical experiments to be allowed to visit him.

At the end of her visit InuYasha was shot with tranquilizer darts and hit in the head with a hammer. Instead of being stunned, he transformed into his battle form and attacked the scientist who brutally grabbed Kagome by the neck to drag her out of lab.

Unfortunately Dr. Smith subdued InuYasha easily with paralyzing gas. To make him defenseless, this psychopath drained half of his blood volume and ripped off his canines and fingernails without any anesthesia.

Dr. Smith allowed his assistant, who had been wounded in this attack, to torture InuYasha with an electric baton. InuYasha's symbiotic energy based life form, which provided him with a superhuman strength and regeneration capabilities, had collapsed during this torture session, as a result he transformed into his human form.

Hoping to discover the source of InuYasha's power, Dr. Smith performed on him the first of many exploratory surgeries that were in fact vivisections with insufficient anesthesia.

Ladies and Gentlemen, prince InuYasha spent the last month strapped by the Kevlar shackles to the operating table! He had rods inserted deep into his ear canals, steel collar binding him to the table, muzzle with a steel tube reaching deep into his throat and chest clamp, that prevented him from moving his head, hearing, speaking and even breathing unrestricted. He was chemically paralyzed all the time and subjected to doses of sedatives and narcotics exceeding the lethal dose for humans many times!

Those ruthless torturers took numerous samples of his tissues, blood, bone marrow and sperm, sold them to pharmaceutical research companies, and earned millions of dollars in return.

After a court battle and detailed DNA analysis, InuYasha had been recognized as a human, but shortly after release from that hellish laboratory he fell unconscious in the arms of Kagome. Physicians took the sample of his blood for analysis. The results were appalling, when his girlfriend heard that he had been poisoned with a lethal dose of drugs, she went into hysterics! She screamed that he was not a monster, but a great hero and a prince from another world, that he was going to transform into his human form at the beginning of the night of the new moon, and that's why she insisted so much on releasing him this day!

She warned the doctors that if prince InuYasha had died, our world would have been destroyed. She begged them to keep him alive until morning, when he was going to transform back into his half-Youkai form, at any cost.

Unfortunately, it was already late afternoon, and the physicians failed to reduce the level of drugs in his organism to a safe level before he transformed into his human form in the evening.

He was resuscitated and put on life support when his heart stopped beating during that night; as a result he suffered a brain damage and he is still on coma after a week.

The next day after that tragic night, the air temperature started to drop rapidly, about 20 degrees Celsius a day, until it stabilized at –50 deg. C (-58 deg. F) in the temperate zone and –20 deg. C (-4 deg. F) in the tropics.

Such sudden temperature drop had happened two and a half years ago, but after two days temperatures returned to normal. Kagome Higurashi testified that we owe this to InuYasha, who had managed to destroy The Tree of Ages in his world. These two teenagers are the only ones able to travel between worlds through the ancient portal and they are our only hope for survival.

We can only pray that InuYasha's incredible healing capabilities are going to cure his brain damages, and that he regains consciousness and forgives us before it's too late to save the mankind.

I, Secretary-General of the United Nations on a legal basis of unilateral resolution of the Security Council hereby declare global state of emergency; constitute martial law, curfew and food rationing.

I appeal for peace and solidarity among nations in this time of ordeal.

Not all Japanese are guilty of causing this apocalypse, only those mad scientists and their government, which sponsored these sinister experiments and did nothing to save the visitor from another world from torture and maybe even death.

I assure you that these criminals who turned the first contact with an extraterrestrial into a tragedy and involved our world in a hopeless war against the super-civilization will be punished, as they deserve.

May God have mercy on their souls, because we won't!

* * *

**CNN, 30 October**

We are in the Japanese government-owned laboratory, where visitor from another world, now known as prince InuYasha, was detained against his will, subjected to criminal medical experiments and plainly tortured. You can see a blood stained vivisecting table with Kevlar shackles, fetters hanging from a steel wall, abandoned medical equipment used for experiments and claw marks on unbreakable glass.

Scientists that did these criminal acts have been sentenced to death by a court martial for crimes against humanity and for starting the war. Some of them have unsuccessfully attempted a suicide when they have been told that they are still alive only because prince InuYasha may wish to exact revenge himself the way he seems fit if he regains consciousness.

Now they are being held in Japanese solitary death cells, chained and in straightjackets, under constant surveillance by the security cameras. At least they have the TV sets turned on all the time to watch our program.

Still, they are luckier than scientists from the research companies that bought InuYasha's tissue samples; commissions and invoices for these samples had been stolen, scanned and published on the Internet.

As a result, research labs and office buildings of these companies were demolished and burned by angry lynch mobs, many of the scientists were beaten to death, shot or slaughtered, some even gutted alive. Their explanations that they did this for the greater good of humanity were apparently not well received.

We are switching to our studio to hear the news from the world.

Death toll in tropical countries has already exceeded two hundred millions and is rising fast, because people in these countries do not have enough warm clothes and their homes are not heated. The survivors are hiding in mines, churches, factories, schools and office buildings, burning everything they could find, wood, books, furniture, even now worthless money.

Warm clothes, food and fuel are scarce goods, worth killing for. Acts of cannibalism are becoming common.

Unfortunately, we can't provide much help to these people because oceans have frozen to the bed, it seems that this demonic Tree of Ages is draining energy not only from the air, but it is also affecting the waters of our world.

Now you can see a frozen rainforest, if you dig in the snow, you can find dead birds and other animals. Losses of biodiversity are nearly total; the warming will transform these rainforests into rotting bogs.

The situation in developed countries is much better; heat and power stations are operating at maximum efficiency to provide energy for towns. Despite these efforts, it was necessary to cut power to the suburbs and to move occupants to the office buildings and schools, which have been transformed into shelters.

Main roads and railways are passable; snowfalls have ceased, because there is virtually no moisture in the atmosphere left.

The food and the warm clothes are being distributed free of charge to those who can't pay for it. Most of the stock animals have been killed and left to freeze as food reserves and to save grain and fodder supplies.

Violence towards Japanese escalates around the globe despite UN calls for peace and composure. Fortunately majority of the Japanese embassies have been evacuated in time.

The deadly cold prevents mass demonstrations and riots; everyone cares mostly about himself, nevertheless the Japanese immigrants have to be kept locked in the shelters under strict guard for their own safety.

Now it's time for the science news.

The law of the conservation of energy does not apply anymore, minuscule amounts of the kinetic energy disappears at every collision of atoms. The warmer something is, the faster it loses its heat.

This phenomenon does not limit itself to Earth, Martian rovers, satellites and deep space probes had reported it also before most of them failed because of the cold.

Astronomers have measured significant decrease of the temperature and the brightness of the Sun.

Physicists have observed theoretically impossible solidification of the helium-3 under the normal pressure; it means that the invisible sea of quantum energy that provides existence of the space-time continuum has severely limited its supplies.

It looks as if our Universe is shutting itself down.

**

* * *

**

Elsewhen and elsewhere

_InuYasha, answer me!_

Who are you, I can't see or scent you in this void! And where I am, damn it, is this heaven or hell?

_You had already met me before. I am a priestess Midoriko, and this is neither heaven nor hell. Your soul has been suspended beyond the timestream, while your body is being kept alive in the hospital._

Then what are you doing here, why are you not inside your jewel?

_The Shikon Jewel does not exist anymore; all evil spirits trapped inside have been released to the world!_

By whom?

_By your death!_

What!

_You were supposed to destroy Naraku and to give the jewel to Kagome, so she could banish the evil spirits from this world and therefore transform Youkais into animals they were based on and Hanyous into humans. You would have had a normal happy life and many children with Kagome. Unfortunately we hadn't anticipated that the evil never disappears, only changes its forms. Your death by the hands of Adam Smith and his servants has caused a disturbance in the time itself. While you were tortured, Naraku had completed the jewel with the help of an evil spirit Magatsuhi, who escaped from it. But this fool Naraku had thought that the jewel was some magical crystal ball that grants wishes, while in fact it was only a prison for evil spirits, guarded by me. So Naraku's wish to become a god had not been granted. But at the moment of your death the future era became detached from the past, such temporal paradox weakened me severely and allowed evil spirits to escape from the jewel. These spirits possessed predatory animals, forming new powerful Youkais._

Keh, so my services as leader of the team of the Youkai slayers are required again?

_Exactly, that's why I am talking to you. You had already expressed your wish in my cave and proved in Smith's lab that you could control your Youkai side. So I will help you to unlock full potential of your Youkai._

But I don't want to become unreasoning murderous beast anymore!

_Don't worry, your human soul will have full control over your Youkai side, and you will have the physical abilities of your father, energy attacks powerful enough to burn through solid steel walls, insusceptibility to poisons, ability to transform into a sphere of pure energy and into your true white Akita dog form. If you train hard, you will even be able to project an energy whip and to establish a magical barrier strong enough to repel arrows and bullets!_

What about Kagome, I can't live without her!

_She already has your blood in her veins, you have to take her as your mate to bind her life force to your Youki, and grant her your immortality. But you have to stop hating and despising humans as a whole, direct your rage only to the guilty ones!_

I accept your gift, for Kagome I will do everything!

_Now I will return your soul to your body. But remember, you have to return to the past with Kagome as soon as possible, because this era is going to be erased from the existence in order to repair the timestream! Even we can't delay this for much longer._

Wait, may I save at least Kagome's family, they accepted me as a member of their own, Souta calls me brother, I never truly had, and Kagome's mother thinks of me as her son-in-law. Even Kagome's crazy grandfather doesn't call me demon spawn anymore, since I repaired the roof of the shrine.

_I can allow that, just tell them to jump into the well, I will let them go through. But there is no turning back; this era will cease to exist shortly after all of you travel to the past. Of course don't tell this to anyone! Now go, live again and change the world so that both races could live in peace!_

**

* * *

**

Tokyo, government-owned hospital,

**intensive care ****unit, 31 October**

InuYasha's emaciated body was laid supine on the hospital bed, surrounded by beeping medical equipment, connected to electrocardiograph, medical ventilator, intravenous tube, Foley catheter, and nasogastric feeding tube. He had a thick cable connected to the plug-in socket on his head, a ghastly residue of Smith's experiments. Unfortunately all EEG indications were flats and did not show any brain activity.

There was nothing else to do, except praying for the miracle.

Suddenly an alarm sounded, so the young doctor on duty glanced at the EEG monitor. Green charts weren't flat lines anymore; they displayed REM (Rapid Eyes Movement) brain waves of a sleeping and dreaming person!

The doctor looked at InuYasha, and noticed jagged magenta stripes on his cheeks, formidable claws on his hands, fangs protruding from between his lips and twitches of his ears. He knew what it meant, the extraterrestrial known as prince InuYasha had transformed into his battle form! In any other circumstances it would be a reason to panic, but then it gave hope to the doctor, where there previously was none.

The doctor pressed the intercom button:

"Come here quickly, he has transformed and now he is waking up!"

Less than half a minute later, the physicians burst in the ward.

"Disconnect the patient from the life support, or he may hurt himself when he wakes up!"

The physicians cautiously removed the tubes and cables from InuYasha's body, and then dressed him in hospital pajama bottoms, mindful of his clawed feet. No one dared to move his arms to put the pajama top on.

"Now get out, and send in for Kagome, his girlfriend is the only one who is safe when he is in this condition!"

Despite his own words, the doctor bravely stayed with his patient.

InuYasha had awakened fifteen minutes later with a gasp and opened his eyes.

They were bright yellow eyes of an InuYoukai, not blood red eyes of a berserk Hanyou.

"Where I am, is this a lab? Are you going to torture me again?"

"No, prince InuYasha, there will be no more tests against your will, you are safe in the best Japanese hospital. You have been poisoned with the lethal dose of drugs by these criminals and it's a miracle that you have awakened from coma. You nearly died when you had transformed into your human form." The doctor answered.

"How do you know that I am a prince? It's not like I've been bragging about this worthless title."

"Kagome told us that you are a warrior and a prince from another world." The doctor responded.

"Where is Kagome? I want to see her!"

"She will be here soon, her helicopter will land on the hospital roof in a half hour"

"What is a helicopter, I don't know this word?" Confused InuYasha asked.

"It is a flying machine, it's the best way to travel because of snow-drifts". The doctor explained.

"Snow-drifts? It was summer when I had been captured! How long I've been unconscious?"

"About ten days, so it should be the middle of the autumn season. Unfortunately the next day after the night you fell on coma, the air temperature started to drop very rapidly."

InuYasha managed to sit in the bed to look through the window. It was before midnight, but he could see the winter panorama of the city of Tokyo.

"Whatever, just give me something to eat before Kagome arrives, I'd like some raw meat and Ramen noodles. It will help me to recover my strength, but I don't want Kagome to see me eating that. And I'd like to take a quick bath afterwards; I can't bear my own stench!"

A half hour later InuYasha looked more presentable, and he felt much better after a meal and a shower. He could walk, thanks to his full Youkai strength, but his motorial coordination and depth perception were still off. The hospital attendants helped him to scrub his body, and then dressed him in a new pajama set, after InuYasha promised not to hurt them with his claws. He was eager to see Kagome as soon as possible, so he accepted their help.

The doctor explained to him that some loss of dexterity was expected after such trauma, and that he was going to return to normal in due time, after a rehabilitation.

A/N: Next time: Lemon!


	2. Rape and love

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

A/N: Let's assume that Kagome is 18 it this fic, and that tragic events of "Trapped Under The Knife" by NamelessEntity9 took place instead of manga's chapter 521 (InuYasha's visit in the modern era).

Naraku had completed the jewel after the chapter 522 (Kohaku's possession by the evil spirit Magatsuhi).

Warning: This chapter contains descriptions of sexual intercourse and of disturbing medical procedure (performed after the last chapter 19 of the fanfiction "Trapped Under The Knife").

**

* * *

**

Tokyo, government-owned hospital, VIP apartment, 1st November, after midnight.

InuYasha stood on the lush carpet in the middle of the big luxurious room, looking at the door. He was waiting for Kagome restlessly. He was worried about this "helicopter" flying thing, Kagome's bike tended to break at the worst possible moment, but at least it didn't fly! Suddenly his sensitive dog ears heard some strange noise, something like the sound of flapping wings of demonic "Birds of Paradise", but much faster. This noise had intensified, and then ebbed.

A few minutes later the door to the apartment had opened, and Kagome walked in.

The terrible stress she was living under for the last two months was clearly visible on her gaunt face. She barely ate and barely slept, agonized by the guilt and anxiety for her beloved.

She held InuYasha's sword, the Tessaiga, in her right hand, and the plastic bag with his Fire Rat Robe in her left. Their eyes met, his golden and her brown. Kagome dropped the sword and the bag, and hugged InuYasha, who responded in the same way.

"Oh, InuYasha, I'm so sorry!" She sobbed.

"Don't be, Kagome, it wasn't your fault. It was your love that kept me alive through those horrible tortures and humiliations."

"But I wasn't being fair to you, I used this damned rosary like a toy while in fact it was a tool of enslavement. And I didn't warn you about the dangers of my world, and didn't teach you how to behave here and how to call for my help. I tried to purify you in this lab to turn you into a human and to save you from the tortures, but Magatsuhi had sealed my holy powers."

"Kagome, I love you and it is all that matters to me. I want you to be my mate, so we could be together forever. I talked with the goddess Midoriko, who brought me back to life as a full Youkai, and she blessed our union."

"Yes, InuYasha, I will be your wife, when you fell on coma, I have realized that I don't want to live without you."

"Kagome, I feel the same. We don't have much time left, Midoriko has told me to leave this dying world as soon as possible, and we are going to take your family with us. So we should mate here and now, there will be no better opportunity. But I'm still very clumsy after this coma, and I'm not used to my new strength and to these full Youkai claws, I'm afraid that I may hurt you by accident."

"It won't happen, just undress and lay on your back on this bed."

InuYasha ripped off his pajama, and did as she asked.

Kagome got naked too, and knelt on the king's sized bed.

She scrutinized InuYasha's body as a healer she was. She hadn't found any scars, thanks to the incredible Youkai healing. But she noticed something.

"You are circumcised, Smith did this to you, didn't he?" She pointed at his penis.

"Yes, and then he did things to me, Kagome, sick, cruel and perverted things!"

"Could you tell me about this?" Asked Kagome.

"Why should I? I'd rather keep it for myself!"

"I'm a priestess, I have consoled women raped by demons and bandits, and I know that talking about your experiences will help you. Don't you trust me? I'll keep it secret." Kagome promised.

"All right, I will tell you. After your last visit, I wanted to kill Smith for hurting you and for gutting me with his burning scalpel, so I blocked my nostrils with the gauze from my bandages to protect my nose against his terrible paralyzing gas. But someone saw this and told Smith, when he returned the next day. I had been shot with sleeping darts and when I awoke, I was laying naked strapped to the table. Of course I was paralyzed and the gauze had been removed from my nostrils. I got scared when Smith began rubbing my manhood with the alcohol-drenched swab. When he made the first incision, I went mad from fear that he was going to cripple me for my disobedience and transformed. But then his assistant jabbed my jugular with the needle, he had at the ready, and knocked me out." InuYasha confessed.

"Someone probably asked Smith for your foreskin for skin cloning experiments." Kagome commented.

"When I woke up the next day, I had rods in my ears, muzzle, steel collar and a chest clamp. I was barely conscious because of impeded blood flow and the lack of air. But I wasn't paralyzed; I could wiggle my fingers and toes. A few hours later Smith and three of his assistants came to the lab. One of them carried a metal box, and he put it on the stand. Then another assistant removed the stitches and the tube that had been inserted into my manhood."

"It is called a catheter", Kagome interrupted.

"Whatever. Smith showed me a metal egg with a wire, and then he gave it to one of his assistants. Two others freed my legs from the shackles, and then they bended me in half, so my legs nearly touched my shoulders. I didn't resist. The first assistant rammed this metal egg deep into my anus, and then they strapped my legs again to the table. Then Smith showed me some strange thing with wires and tubes. He put this thing onto my private part, and then he went to the metal box. Suddenly I felt terrible pain, not unlike when I was tortured with this sparking baton, but much worse. After a few minutes of this torture my manhood somehow numbed, the pain ebbed and I felt strong pulses deep inside of me. I was ashamed and sickened when I started to feel the incredible pleasure, instead of pain. When my body began to convulse, Smith turned this vile thing off and he showed me the vial full of my sperm. He was delighted when he saw my tears of humiliation."

"I don't know what to say, such procedure is called the electro-ejaculation, and it is allowed only under general anesthesia. But Smith wanted you to suffer…" Shocked Kagome said in a quivering voice.

"One vial was not enough for him, he allowed me to rest for some time, and then he turned this vile thing on again, and then again, until I was completely spent. Then his assistants removed these things from me and inserted the catheter again. Kagome, I kept my eyes closed when he was raping me and fantasized that I was mating with you, otherwise I would have gone crazy!"

"These bastards are going to pay for their crimes with their lifes, I assure you!" Enraged Kagome exclaimed.

"Now I will show you the true meaning of a word love." She said in a determined voice.

She knelt between his legs and took his penis into her mouth. But it wasn't her intention to satisfy him this way. After a minute, when he became very excited, she stopped her ministrations and straddled him. She slowly lowered herself on his shaft, until it reached her maiden barrier.

"InuYasha, I want you to push in." She asked.

She didn't have to say it twice. InuYasha's loins jerked up and then he took her virginity.

Suddenly her body began to glow pink with mystic energy, but it didn't hurt her beloved.

"InuYasha, you have broken Magatsuhi's seal!" Astonished Kagome exclaimed.

"Keh, if I knew this before… Whatever, let's continue!"

Kagome began to move gently.

"Faster!" InuYasha commanded.

Kagome complied and rode him faster, while looking at him. Gradually, the expression of pure bliss appeared on InuYasha's face. His blue demonic aura became visible and started to intermingle with Kagome's holy pink light.

InuYasha could not control his dominant alpha instincts any longer. He hugged Kagome, and then they switched positions. He began to fuck her, as if there was no tomorrow. Ironically, there wasn't!

When he filled her with his love, they switched positions again, so she could sleep on his wide chest.

"Oh, we are stuck together, you dog!" Kagome laughed.

"Keh, that's why mating is so dangerous for dog demons. Let's rest for a moment, and then we will do it again!"

They made love for hours, and then exhausted Kagome slept safe in InuYasha's arms.


	3. Surgery

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

**Tokyo, government-owned hospital, VIP apartment, 1st November, early morning**

The young couple awoke to the ringing of the phone. Kagome answered the call, and listened for a minute.

"InuYasha, it's time to wake up, use the toilet just as I taught you, and go to the shower. I'll join you and help you with the bath, but I have to pee too!"

"Feh, why can't we sleep any longer?"

"The surgeons are waiting for you to remove this ugly plug-in socket from your head!"

InuYasha went pale.

"Is it going to hurt … very much?" He stuttered.

"No, brain surgery is painless, and I'll be with you. Now go to the bathroom!" Kagome commanded.

After the shower Kagome dressed InuYasha in his pajama bottoms, and she dressed herself.

The pajama top was ruined, and there was no reason for InuYasha to wear his magical armor.

They heard knocking on the door.

"Please come in!" Kagome called.

The young doctor walked in.

"Prince InuYasha, lady Kagome, please follow me." He said.

Kagome put InuYasha's sword and his Fire Rat Robe into the wardrobe, and they followed the doctor to the preoperative room. Assistants asked Kagome to change her clothes to a surgical dress, to put a cap and a mask on and to wash her hands.

They shaved InuYasha's head around the plug-in socket, led him to the disinfecting shower and asked him to undress. InuYasha knew better than to make a fuss, it only caused more pain!

After the shower they dressed him in a disposable hospital gown, and then led him to the surgery room.

When InuYasha saw the operating table, he went very pale and began to shake with fear.

Nevertheless, he collected himself, because he saw Kagome near him, and he laid himself down upon the table. The anesthetist injected him with a normal dose of a sedative, which wasn't very effective because of his full Youkai physiology, but it helped him to curb his nerves.

The surgeons put his head in a head clamp and asked him to lay still for his own good.

They plugged the EEG cable in the plug-in socket on InuYasha's head, to record his brain waves for the last time and to check his neurological health.

After a few minutes they disconnected the EEG, and began to dismantle the plug-in socket.

When it was done, they cautiously pulled the electrodes out of InuYasha's brain.

At the end of the operation, surgeons sewed the skin on his head to close the wound and gave him an antibiotic shot.

They knew that the hole in InuYasha's skull would mend itself in a few days.

After releasing his head from the head clamp, they checked his reflexes.

Satisfied, the surgeons told him to return to his apartment and rest.

When InuYasha and Kagome returned to their room, they saw an abundant breakfast on the table, raw bloody meat and ramen for InuYasha, fried fishes with rice and vegetables for Kagome. This time it was Kagome who went pale.

"You … eat that?" She stuttered.

"Keh, I'm a dog demon, do you really think that I can live and fight only on ramen noodles and a few fried fishes? I need raw meat to recover my strength!" InuYasha answered.

"All right, if you need raw meat to heal yourself, then go on! But you'll have to dispose this gown afterwards and take another shower!" Kagome insisted.

"Keh, I know. You have got some of my abilities since we mated, better nose is one of them."

After a meal and a shower, InuYasha dressed himself in his magical kariginu and strapped Tessaiga to the belt of his hakama.

Then the phone rang. Kagome answered the call.

"Yes, of course. He seems to be fine. You can meet him now. But please come here alone and unarmed, he can smell the gunpowder and he will not react well to your bodyguards."


	4. Diplomacy

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

**Tokyo, government-owned hospital, VIP apartment, 1st November, late morning**

Kagome told InuYasha to be at his best behavior, because he was going to meet one of the most important persons in Japan. InuYasha didn't oppose, he knew what these humans could do to him.

Soon they heard knocking on the door, and a gray haired, middle aged man in a black suit went in.

He bowed deeply before InuYasha.

"Prince InuYasha, I'm the Prime Minister of Japan. In the name of my government and all Japanese I beg your forgiveness. What we allowed and sponsored was a pure evil, and we did nothing to stop Smith before it was too late. Now humans around the globe are dying as a result of our culpable negligence, and Japanese abroad are being lynched without any remorse. The Chinese and Russians have just declared that they have aimed their ballistic missiles at Japanese cities! They have threatened us that if the spring doesn't come on time, they remind us why vivisecting the prisoners of war is no longer allowed. You are the only one who can destroy the Tree of Ages and save our country and the world."

InuYasha looked at him reproachfully.

"Keh, you humans have a strange way of making friends. What part of 'let me out' you do not understand? No one asked me who I was or where I came from, you were interested only in my guts. For the last three years Kagome, our friends and I fought hard to save the world from Naraku and his monstrous children. But I hadn't met a demon as vile as Smith, who tortured me for two months in the most cruel and humiliating ways possible. When I had died poisoned in his lab, I talked with the goddess Midoriko; she was saddened and disgusted by the human cruelty and ungratefulness, and angry for disrupting her plans. She returned me to life and gave me the power of my father on purpose. I must return to my world and destroy Naraku and his new army of demons. She told me to stop hating and despising humans, but I can't help what I feel! I refuse to save the world where this bastard Smith lives!"

"Dr Adam Smith, his assistants and other perpetrators have been sentenced to death for crimes against humanity and they are awaiting execution by your hand." The Prime Minister said.

"I won't dirty my claws by their filthy blood, I'm going to send them to Hell alive!" InuYasha exclaimed.

"And how are you going to do that?" Flabbergasted Prime Minister asked.

"I want them to be locked in the same lab where I was being held. I don't want anyone else in that building, or he or she will share their fate!"

"I accept your terms, it will be done. Is there anything else you want?"

"Kagome and her family are going with me to my world. This is not negotiable!" InuYasha demanded.

"Are you sure they will be able to go through that well? Many have tried that and failed."

"The Bone-Eater Well is controlled by the goddess Midoriko, who decides who can use it. I asked her for that favor and she agreed."

"We have prepared many gifts that may help you in your mission. Kagome's family will help you carry them. Unfortunately, when Kagome demonstrated us the functioning of the well, she noticed that her travel lasted much longer than normal, and there were no blue lights, only a red afterglow. She is worried that the portal is losing its power with each travel, and she refuses to travel between worlds unnecessarily."

"My death had weakened Midoriko significantly, and allowed ancient evil spirits to break lose to the world from the prison she created. It is possible that the well is affected also. We will return to my world today, after I take care of Smith."

"Ok. Now please rest here until everything is prepared. We have to evacuate this research facility and move the prisoners there; it will take a few hours.

The Prime Minister bowed again before InuYasha, who reciprocated the gesture, and then he left the apartment.

InuYasha turned to Kagome.

"Kagome, why did you tell them about the well? I didn't reveal Smith or anyone else that I came here from another world, even despite that it could save me from the tortures."

"I had no choice. I had to cooperate while you were being kept on life support. This apartment is probably eavesdropped; so don't ask me what haven't I told them. Now we should rest before you exact revenge on your torturers. Do you want to try this Jacuzzi bathtub with me? It will be fun!"


	5. Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

**VIP apartment, 10:30 am.**

'From hell to heaven.' InuYasha thought.

He was sitting in this Jacuzzi bathtub, gently massaged by the streams of warm water, embracing Kagome and keeping her on his laps. Kagome asked him for a 'doggy style' and as a result, they were stuck together again, just like dogs. It was troublesome, but so enjoyable!

"Hey, Kagome?" He whispered.

"What, my doggy?" She teased.

"We won't be doing this too often when we return to my world. We will have to ask our friends to protect us at times like this. By the way, how are they doing?" InuYasha asked.

"They were attacked by Kohaku, when he had been possessed by Magatsuhi. Sango was wounded in this attack, and Miroku was seriously poisoned by Magatsuhi's aura. When Kohaku left the ruined hut to give the last shard of the Shikon jewel to Naraku, Sango followed him, but she failed to save her brother's life and to prevent Naraku from completing the jewel. Nevertheless, Sesshoumaru managed to hurt Magatsuhi with his magical sword, saving Miroku's life. I'm very impressed by your brother's behavior, when he heard about your imprisonment and tortures, he tried to go through the well to save you. When he failed, he gave me the gold from his castle treasury for a ransom. I was able to hire the best lawyers with that gold. Now he is protecting Edo, and the villagers and our friends are praying for your return." Kagome related.

"And what about Naraku, did he become a full demon?" InuYasha asked.

"No, he was very angry and disappointed when he completed the jewel and nothing happened." Kagome answered.

"Keh, I'd like to see his face, when he sees me as a TaiYoukai!" InuYasha bragged.

"You will have to ask your brother to train you first, stripes at your cheeks and longer claws and fangs are not enough to be called a demon lord! You have to learn how to behave like a lord and how to fight like one!" Kagome retorted.

That did the trick; InuYasha shuddered and shrank, allowing them to separate.

An hour later a phone called. Kagome answered the call.

"InuYasha, everything is ready. But you will have to wear warm clothes and shoes, there is extremely cold out there." Kagome commanded.

"Feh, I'm no puny human who is afraid of cold. And as a full Youkai I have clawed feet too!" InuYasha pointed at his feet, indeed equipped with inch long solid claws, just as his hands.

"They aren't blind nor stupid, they have considered this. Just go with me to the changing room!"

* * *

In the changing room, surprised InuYasha saw the familiar young doctor and two uniformed soldiers. He learned about soldiers and their powerful guns from Souta's video games.

One of the soldiers spoke to him.

"Prince InuYasha, we'd like to offer you a gift which may help you in your mission, an experimental lightweight full body armor suit, made of the strongest material in existence, the carbon nanotubes. You can wear it under your energy repelling Fire Rat Robe; it will protect you from bullets, arrows, sword slashes and stabs. Do you accept this gift?"

InuYasha had thought about all those times when he had been gravely wounded in a battle.

"Keh, it isn't like I enjoy feeling pain. If it helps me to protect Kagome and to save the world, then I accept it! But I refuse to wear shoes, I'm not a human, I can't get a frostbite and I went barefoot all my life."

"InuYasha, do it for me, this one time only. You cannot imagine how cold is outside" Kagome insisted.

"All right, I'll do it, only for you, and only this one time". InuYasha complied.

The doctor and the soldiers helped InuYasha to put multiple layers of the combat suit on.

Then InuYasha put his beloved Fire Rat Robe and his wide red hakama over the armor, and strapped his sword to the belt. Armored gauntlets with holes for his claws were next.

The shoes were more troublesome, they had an opening at the toes (A/N: like Naruto's shoes), but missing shoe noses were on hinges, after closing them, only the claws protruded.

Of course they had Velcro instead of shoelaces, there was no way for InuYasha to tie the shoelaces up with his clawed hands.

The last was a customized helmet, with triangular protrusions and grids protecting his delicate dog-like ears.

It had an air filter and radio communication equipment integrated.

Kagome dressed herself in her polar coveralls, the goggles and the polar mask.

They went to the helipad on the hospital roof. They were waiting for a helicopter, which had to be kept in a warmed hangar. Soon InuYasha heard a familiar flapping sound and he saw something that looked to him like a large brownish green dragonfly Youkai.

The helicopter landed on the pad, and the doors on its side opened.

InuYasha and Kagome went into the belly of the beast, and sat on the chairs. The doors closed itself, the flapping sound intensified and the helicopter started. After a few minutes they saw the hated lone skyscraper. The helicopter landed on the emptied parking lot near it.

**

* * *

**

CNN, at high noon

We are in the Japanese National Institute for Biological Research, in a room adjacent to the laboratory ward where prince InuYasha was tortured, vivisected and nearly killed. Now the perpetrators of these vile deeds are locked in the same death cell. It is rather crowded, besides Smith and his assistants, we can also see the director of the hospital who agreed to send InuYasha to this hellish lab for a bribe, the professor who granted these inhumane experiments and the guard who shot InuYasha in the leg, causing the death of his hostage.

Prince InuYasha and his girlfriend have just walked into the observation room. Kagome is holding his helmet in her hands, and she is explaining to InuYasha how to use an intercom. Let's hear him.

"So, Smith and other bastards, how does it feel to be jailed, waiting for the death? Because that's how I felt strapped to this metal table, poisoned by your drugs, with steel rods in my ears, waiting for a new moon and for transformation into my human form. Don't worry, you won't die, it would be an insufficient punishment for the horrible tortures and rapes I have experienced, for hurting my mate and for dooming your world. Alas, I don't have the time to torture you like you have tortured me, so I'll relegate this task to the demons of Hell! I, lord InuYasha of the InuYoukai House of the Western Lands, condemn you to the worst fate imaginable, you will be cast alive into the abysmal pit of nothingness at the bottom of the Hell, called Naraku! No, prayers won't help you now, even the gods are sickened by your cruelty!"

Lord InuYasha is standing at the metal door to the laboratory ward. His claws are glowing white. He has plunged his claws into the locks, melting them. Now he is welding the door to the doorpost! What's an incredible display of the supernatural power!

He has just finished and now he is gesturing us to follow him to the elevator.

"Now we are standing at the parking lot, beside lord InuYasha and lady Kagome. He has drawn his sword, a very old, ceremonial katana. What! This rusty sword has just transformed into a giant white blade! We can see an extreme concentration on lord InuYasha's face. Now his sword is turning black! Wow, a giant sphere of darkness has appeared above us. It is not completely black, we can see stars and entire galaxies inside of it!"

"Meidou Zangetsuha!" The young demon lord bellowed and swung his sword. The giant sphere of pure nothingness tore through the skyscraper, annihilating everything in its path.

"That's incredible, this enormous skyscraper with hundreds laboratories and billions worth equipment has just simply disappeared! This is the power of the super-civilization, I don't want to think what would have happened if this wormhole weapon were directed down, to tear through the Earth!"

InuYasha reverted his sword, put it into its sheath, and went with Kagome to the helicopter.

The machine flew in the direction of the Sunset Shrine, the most important place in the world.


	6. Yaksha

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

**Meanwhile in the Prime Minister office.**

"You have told me that he is a rebellious teenager, but when I've talked with him, he has behaved like a complete nut, a religious fanatic and a holy warrior fighting demons and evil spirits, blindly executing the will of his goddess I've never heard of!"

"That's how he behaved before Smith broke him. Two months of horrible tortures, clinical death and miraculous resurrection after ten days of coma would have changed everyone. But there is more to it, he is no longer a half human!" The chief scientist explained himself.

"What does it mean, could you explain me what is he now?" The Prime Minister demanded.

"Quick DNA analysis of the samples taken today during his brain surgery has revealed that the human part of his DNA has dissolved when he has transformed into his battle form. Now he is a half dog, half alien hybrid!" The scientist exclaimed.

"What do you know about these aliens?"

"They are symbiotic life forms, able to harness energy of the universe and convert it to the metabolic energy for their hosts. We have managed to read fragments of this alien DNA; it shares no similarity to any known organism. What's more, it appears to be a product of some immense scale genetic engineering, there is no trash DNA whatsoever and no introns inside his alien genes. This alien DNA encodes immensely complex nanostructures found inside his cells, only a super-civilization millions years older than our own could develop such things!"

"And now we are at war with them. We have presented ourselves as the evil beasts. The facts that prince InuYasha has purged the human half of his own genome and that he remains in his battle form, speak volumes about his true intentions!" The Prime Minister sadly concluded.

"This is not that simple, sir. He was clinically dead, even the electrodes inserted by Dr. Smith deep into his brain didn't detect any electric activity. Maybe his human half has died and because of that he can't transform back. Besides, he loves this Kagome girl very much, he didn't waste time in that hospital apartment!" The scientist disagreed.

"Yes, because his goddess ordered him to do it. He is going to evacuate Kagome and her family from this dying world, not to save us. He told me that his goddess is angry at us for disrupting her plans and disgusted by our cruelty, and that she resurrected him to defy us. Is this possible that such being really exists and controls the portal?" The politician asked the scientist.

"There are legends that beings like InuYasha really lived on Earth in the past. In Sumerian mythology they are called Yaksha, powerful half-god, half-demon guardians. The Japanese ancient sources mention Youkai as the real beings. But it appears that Youkai had mysteriously disappeared at the end of the Warring States Period, and these sources were classified by historians as legends and myths. Probably these Youkai concluded their mission on Earth and returned home. And for the goddess… InuYasha's alien DNA was obviously created by some super-intelligence, not by the process of evolution. It is quite possible that such beings are able to establish and control connections through space-time, so called wormholes." The scientist lectured the politician.

"Or shut the energy feeding our Universe off." The politician remarked.

"Yes. Now you can see who we have wronged! If InuYasha serves the gods and fights demons, then he is an angel! We have interfered with the war of the super-civilizations or gods and demons, the difference is only in terminology!"

The Prime Minister's phone called.

"I think we should turn the TV on."

"Meidou Zangetsuha!" InuYasha bellowed through the plasma TV speakers.

"My god, he could destroy the Earth with this wormhole generator." The scientist went pale and whispered.

"I think that we should not oppose him. If someone could destroy this Tree of Ages, it would be him." The politicians agreed.

**

* * *

**

Sunset Shrine, 12:30

The helicopter landed at the Sunset Shrine churchyard. Amazed InuYasha saw that the shrine grounds looked rather like a military encampment than a place of the Shinto cult. There were fences with barbed wire, large crates, reflectors, armored vehicles and machine gun emplacements.

Kagome and InuYasha left the helicopter and went to the house. Kagome's family greeted them.

"Inu-no-niichan, I was so worried about you! I saw on TV what you did to those evil men!" Souta shouted before he hugged InuYasha, who cautiously hugged him back.

"InuYasha, we did everything we could to free you. I'm very sorry for what those bastards did to you. I truly hope that they are burning in Hell right now!" Kagome's mother exclaimed and started to rub his dog-ears. InuYasha closed his eyes and tried to relax.

"Mother, he is not a dog, but a person! He is allowing you to pet him only by courtesy!" Kagome reminded her mother, who ceased rubbing InuYasha's ears and hugged him instead.

"Inu-no-niichan, what do these stripes on your cheeks mean? And why are your fingernails much longer than earlier and solid, like claws of a predatory animal?" Bewildered Souta asked InuYasha.

"That's because I'm no longer a Hanyou. The great priestess Midoriko, who became a goddess after her heroic death, returned me to life and gave me the power of my TaiYoukai father as a compensation for my hardships and to help me fight Naraku." InuYasha explained.

"Young man, I'm sorry for my behavior in the past. You didn't deserve such treatment from me and from other humans, even if you are a Youkai. You will be a fine husband for my granddaughter" Grandpa apologized.

"Thanks, old man. When I was comatose, I asked the goddess Midoriko for a blessing, and she granted my request. Since I mated with Kagome, our souls are connected and she will live as long as I do. In the eyes of the gods we are already husband and wife. I also asked the goddess Midoriko to allow you all to travel to my world. You only have to jump into the Bone-Eater Well to leave this dying world behind. I suggest you to start packing right now!"

"There is no need, we are already packed because the Prime Minister has called us two hours ago. Everything is stored in the well house. But we are only allowed to take some clothes and personal items with us, everything else is provided by the military." Kagome's mother answered.

"The goddess Midoriko ordered us to leave this world as soon as possible, and I wouldn't dare oppose her. So let's go to the well-house!" InuYasha urged Kagome's family.

"No, we should go to the shrine first, there are many important people waiting for you there." Kagome's mother objected.

They dressed themselves and went to the shrine.

In the shrine InuYasha was greeted by a group of people dressed in suits and uniforms.

"Lord InuYasha, I'm the Japanese Minister of Science. In the name of my government and the scientific community I'd like to ask you for forgiveness for our foul deeds. We dreamed for decades about the first contact with a being from another world, but when it had happened we did nothing to save you. We were blinded by our greed, we wanted your healing capabilities for ourselves and that's why we allowed Smith to do with you whatever he wanted."

"Keh, do you really think that you can allow to torture, rape and nearly kill someone, and then expect him to forgive you? You have answered Kagome that I'm not human, and therefore protection laws do not apply to me. You have released me from this hellhole too late to save me from the death, and not because of compassion, but only because you have discovered that I was a half human. As a result my human half has died poisoned by Smith's drugs, and there is nothing human in me left except my soul. If I were a full Youkai then, you wouldn't have released me ever!" InuYasha exclaimed.

"I admit the truth in your words, therefore the law is going to be changed to grant the extraterrestrial visitors full human rights. You may not have the human genetic heritage anymore, but you are still officially recognized as a human and it won't change. Besides that you were granted a diplomatic immunity as an ambassador of the Western Lands, wherever they are. Japanese government has paid you a trillion yens as a redress for your harms. Just we are begging you to save our world before it's too late!"

"Trillion? I don't even know this word, besides I don't feel like returning here ever! I will do everything in my power to defeat Naraku and to save the world, but only because I have been revived by the goddess Midoriko under this condition. But I do want the gold my brother gave Kagome back. I don't want to be in his debt!" InuYasha demanded.

"Of course, this is a suitcase filled with golden bars, jewels and as many of your brother's coins, as we could recover. But we have more useful gifts; Kagome and her family will help you transport them to your world. In these suitcases are military laptop computers, portable printers, paper and solar panels. There are as many historical and scientific handbooks and blueprints of useful devices, as we could put in there. In the well house the backpacks with life saving medicines, field rations, seeds of genetically modified grains, vacuum packed clothes, personal items and various military equipment are stored ."

"I hope you haven't forgotten about the Ramen!"

"Of course not. There is one more gift, you may accept it or not, no one would be resentful if you refuse to accept it. But please hear this general first."

"Lord InuYasha, I'm the commander of the American military base on Okinawa. This large backpack contains the most powerful weapon ever invented by mankind, an atomic bomb. You can use it to destroy the Tree of Ages by launching the bomb using this recoilless rifle on a tripod, called Davy Crockett. Inside this backpack you will also find a laser rangefinder with a ballistic calculator, remote radio detonator, six pairs of protective goggles, handbooks and a video player with some instructing movies."

"How powerful this weapon is "? InuYasha asked the general.

"It is the newest generation of miniature warheads, an atomic test performed tonight in a desert has proven that it can destroy an entire district of this capital city!"

"Feh, I managed to destroy the Tree of Ages by the combined attack of my magical sword and Kagome's holy arrows. But this weapon could be useful against Naraku and his new army of demons, because this bastard appears to be immune to magic."

"We were told that you are the leader of a small team of warriors. We have gifts for them too. Kagome and her family will help you carry them."

"What gifts?"

"Bulletproof vests, helmets with night-vision and communication equipment, gas masks, assault rifles and revolvers with poisoned, armor piercing bullets. Kagome will carry her new modern compound bow and arrows." The general recited.

"Ok, I accept these gifts, because they will help us fight against evil. I know how powerful these guns are, because I was shot with one of them when I attempted to escape. Now we really should go to the well house". InuYasha said, took his helmet from Kagome and put it on.

* * *

The shed housing the Einstein-Rosen Bridge, smartly camouflaged as an old well, was cleaned, brightly illuminated and warmed with the electric heaters.

InuYasha, Kagome, her family and the soldiers carrying the equipment went into the well house.

InuYasha said that he will go first to secure the other side of the well, and that Kagome should be the last one to go, to ensure that the portal will let her family go through. The soldiers helped him put the backpack with the bomb on, and then handed a large recoilless riffle and a very heavy suitcase with the gold to him.

InuYasha jumped into the well and appeared on the other side after a few long minutes of an eerie journey through the dark red afterglow. He immediately jumped out of the well and cautiously put his cargo aside.

Souta appeared next, and he fell under the weight of his backpack. InuYasha jumped into the well, as he expected it didn't let him travel back to the doomed modern era. He grabbed Souta, his assault rifle and the suitcase with his new laptop. Then they jumped out of the well. He repeated this action with grandpa, mother and Kagome.

InuYasha returned home with his new family. He dropped his helmet and burst into tears of happiness. He no longer cared about maintaining his "macho" image at any price, not after the hell he went through.

All he cared were his beloved mate, her family and friends waiting for him in the Edo village.

In a few decades this village became a capital city of the United World, where Universal Declaration of Human, Hanyou and Youkai Rights was the highest law, guarded adamantly by Lord InuYasha, Lord Sesshoumaru and their Youkai, Hanyou and Human followers armed with formidable techno-magical weaponry.


	7. True form

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

**Warring States Era, 1st November of the year 1554.**

After a few minutes, Miroku and Sango on Kirara and lord Sesshoumaru arrived at the well clearing.

They had stopped surprised by the sight of Kagome's family, large backpacks, suitcases and unknown weapons strewn on the grass.

Even Sesshoumaru was more than a little stunned by the sight of the short-haired full Youkai InuYasha, dressed in black armor under his Red Rat robe, complete with shoes and gauntlets. He looked exactly like in his berserk state, but his eyes were brightly golden. But what really mattered to Sesshoumaru were InuYasha's scent and aura, intermingled with Kagome's.

"Why are you crying, little brother? You have fulfilled your dream of living up to me and you have mated with this human girl, like father, like son!"

"Yes, I have all I dreamed for, but the price was high, too high. Two months of horrible tortures done by those beasts in human skins in their hellish lab and the destruction of Kagome's world. I will never completely get rid of my hate, disgust and fear of humans. I have hoped that by exacting revenge on my torturers I will get rid of these thoughts but I have been wrong. Now we are the same, brother!"

"You are wrong, InuYasha, you will never be like me. You are a picture of our father now, excluding your ears, not only in body but also in spirit. I'm going to fulfill my duty as your older brother and train you to be a Youkai lord and an honorable ruler".

"You have changed more than me, Sesshoumaru, since not so long ago you were a complete asshole, and now you are protecting this village I call home and my friends."

"It has become too dangerous for Rin to travel with me, since Naraku completed the jewel over two months ago. I have heard that all Youkai trapped inside of it have broken free recently, and they are destroying towns and villages with impunity! Therefore I have had no choice, but to protect this village and wait for your return."

"I'm in your debt, brother. If you want the gold you gave Kagome back, it is in this suitcase."

"I have no use for these human trinkets, don't think that you can satisfy your debt this way! And who are these strangely dressed humans?"

"They are Kagome's family. I have managed to save them from the death, because their world is going to end by the will of the gods, upset by Naraku's victory. I experienced death and resurrection and talked with the goddess who gave me a new purpose in life." InuYasha answered.

"What purpose?" Miroku asked him.

"To make the world better place, where Human, Youkai and Hanyou could live together in peace. Midoriko herself ordered me to do it! These things will help us kill Naraku, conquer and unify Japan and stop this endless war. I'm asking you to carry these packs to Kaede's hut." InuYasha commanded.

"Kaede's hut was destroyed, but lord Sesshoumaru ordered villagers to build a mansion for him, and he let us stay there". Miroku related.

"Now this mansion belongs to you, little brother, your mate and pups you are going to have. But I'm asking you for a favor, you will let Rin stay there under your protection at any time when I ask you to." Sesshoumaru offered generously.

"Thank you, brother. Rin will be always welcome in my home, as well as you. Now we should take these things there!" InuYasha pointed to the packs.

"What are these weapons, InuYasha?" Sango asked him.

"They are powerful guns from Kagome's world. They could be useful against evil Youkai and humans. Now I know the full extent of human cruelty and I will not show any mercy to the bandits, torturers and slavers, they are worse than the demons from hell! Please take these packs and help carry them to our home" InuYasha asked his friends and put his black helmet with triangular protrusions protecting his dog ears on. Then he put the backpack with a mini-nuke on his back, and picked his large bazooka up.

* * *

In the village they were greeted by the old priestess Kaede, the chief of the village and the crowd of villagers and children, including Rin and Shippo. They saw a powerful samurai knight dressed in the familiar red kariginu over the black armor, with a horned helmet, wielding an unknown weapon in his right hand. There was a large backpack with the crest of black trefoil on yellow background on his back. Beside him walked lord Sesshoumaru carrying a suitcase and priestess Kagome wielding a very strange bow and quiver full of arrows. Behind them walked a middle-aged woman, a lad and an old man. They were dressed in winter clothes, had helmets on their heads and carried strange black muskets. The wizard monk Miroku, the female demon slayer Sango and her saber-toothed cat demon Kirara were the rearguard of this procession. On Kirara's back were four large backpacks and seven suitcases.

"It's InuYasha, he has returned from captivity! Our prayers have been listened!" Hailed old priestess Kaede.

"And these people are surely Kagome's family!" The headmaster shouted to the crowd.

"Kagome, InuYasha, I was so worried about you!" Shippo cried and flung himself in Kagome's arms.

"InuYasha, I prayed for your return in Midoriko's cave and she answered me that she would do everything in her power to save you. Please, let me remove this helmet, so I could see your face" Lady Kaede asked, and InuYasha knelt down, allowing old priestess to remove his helmet.

"You have changed, InuYasha, now you are a full Youkai. And your dog ears are much more prominent without your mane." Kaede noted.

"Yes, my human half didn't survive the tortures done by these fucking sages, now they are burning in hell while the rest of that damned world is freezing to death. I had agreed to Midoriko's offer to return me to life as a full Youkai because I wanted Kagome to live with me forever as my mate. But this carefree spirited boy you knew died on that horrible metal table. A demon lord like me should behave like one. I can't show any weakness or mercy to the human beasts like Smith and his henchmen. I will do everything in my power to ensure the survival of my race!"

"And what about humans, who will protect us from the man-eating Youkai?" Kaede cried appalled.

"I will! I, lord InuYasha claim this village and the surrounding area as my domain, and I will protect it from any harm!".

"Hail lord InuYasha!" The chief of the village called and the villagers responded screaming their support. They knew that lord Sesshoumaru could not protect them forever; he had his own lands to take care of.

"InuYasha, what about the Tree of Ages, are you going to destroy it and save my world or not?" Kagome asked him.

"Midoriko has specifically banned me from speaking the truth during my stay in your era, even to you, and I understand why. There is no energy draining Tree of Ages, your future world is being purged from existence by the will of the gods as we speak!" InuYasha exclaimed.

"Why? Kagome cried desperately.

"You were supposed to purify all Youkai in the entire world and transform me into a human by using the Shikon jewel I would have recovered from Naraku . But my death in that lab had thwarted the plans of Midoriko. She had been weakened and it allowed the evil spirits trapped inside the jewel to break free, possess predatory animals and become powerful Youkai. Your future era has been detached from the past and the energy feed has been cut off from it, because there is no Shikon jewel for you to use anymore." InuYasha elucidated.

"So everyone in my world is going to freeze to death. Can we do something to save them?" Kagome begged InuYasha

"They do not deserve to live, not after what they have done to me. I had saved the world many times, and what have I got in return? Your people denied me the right to be free, to defend you and myself. Then they treated me with the incredible cruelty and killed my human half with their drugs. I had to pretend that I was going to save their worthless hides to be allowed to return here with you and your family." Enraged InuYasha argued with Kagome.

"InuYasha, not all humans living in my world are evil! You cannot imagine what was happening when the world started to freeze and the people learned about the cause of that disaster. The scientists who profited from your suffering were killed by the angry mobs, and the people from all the world prayed for your awakening from coma." Kagome responded him.

"They were driven by their fear of death, not by their compassion. When you asked your people to release me, they answered that I was not a human being and therefore human protection laws did not apply to me. They released me after the second month of tortures only because they had discovered that I was a half human. But it was too late for me, they didn't save my life, Midoriko did, and they can't expect me to save theirs. Your people are worse than demons, and I won't interfere with the gods punishment!" InuYasha retorted angrily.

"So there is nothing we can do for them." Kagome sadly concluded.

" I am sorry for your loss, but to save your era you would have to purify this entire world. For me, for my brother, even for Shippo, to be transformed into an unreasoning animal would be the fate much worse than death. Would you turn your mate into a dog to save your world, if you could do this without the jewel?" InuYasha asked bitterly.

"No, how could you even ask? I love you, InuYasha and I will stand beside you whatever you decide. Now let's go to see our new home."

* * *

The mansion was impressive; the villagers worked from dawn till dusk for two months to satisfy lord Sesshoumaru's demands. They were greeted by the screech of Jaken, the Sesshoumaru's imp.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, who are these filthy humans? Why do you let them into your house?"

"I gave this mansion to my brother and his mate, and these people are her family. So shut up and behave, or I will kick you out before InuYasha does. He is not in a good mod, it is no surprise considering what he went though." Sesshoumaru threatened the imp.

The suitcases, backpacks and winter clothes were stored in a storage room. Kagome and her family have also removed their ballistic vests and helmets and put them into weapons room, along with the assault rifles, magnum revolvers, ammunition and InuYasha's bomb, bazooka, helmet, Kevlar shoes and gauntlets. He decided to keep wearing his futuristic black armor, because he intended to ask his brother for training and he needed to get used to it.

The adults gathered in the dining room, while Souta, Rin and Shippo were playing at the courtyard.

Jaken served a simple meal, rice, fried fishes and tea. He wasn't much of a cook.

"So, how do you like our village?" Kaede asked the newcomers.

"Well, I think we have to get used to this new life in the past. At least it is not so terribly cold here." Kagome's mother answered the village priestess.

"Yes, this cold was bad for my rheumatism! I dreamed all my life to prove that old legends were real. It's a pity that I am so old, otherwise I would have been able to experience them." The grandpa sighted.

"These legends have fangs, claws and a craving for human meat, human bandits are even worse. You shouldn't leave the protection of this village, because it is being watched by evil Youkai waiting for lord Sesshoumaru to leave. They haven't destroyed this village only because of his protection." Sango warned him.

"Do you have any news about Naraku?" InuYasha asked.

"He absorbed many of the Youkai released from the Shikon jewel and transformed into a colossal black spider. And my curse has progressed, I can't open the Wind Tunnel for any reason, because it would cause my instant death, and my cursed hand is throbbing constantly." Miroku complained to him.

"Miroku, you are my best friend, I will do everything in my power to save you. I've been given a new powerful weapon from Kagome's world, which may kill Naraku. But first I have to learn how to use it and to get better. I have not recovered completely from the horrible tortures I have experienced in Kagome's world. I've got my revenge and much more, but I don't feel any satisfaction because of that, only disgust and sorrow"

"That proves that you are not evil. If you revenge for the pleasure of it, then you are no better than those who hurt you." Miroku answered wisely.

"We fought Naraku for years and failed to kill him by our magic. So it's time to try something different. We have to devise a plan how to kill Naraku with InuYasha's atomic bomb. There should be manuals and a movie player in his backpack. I will go and fetch them." Kagome decided.

The movies were indeed very instructive, even Sesshoumaru was impressed by the power of this human weapon.

"How was it possible that you did not destroy yourself with these bombs?" Lord Sesshoumaru asked Kagome.

"This weapon was used against humans only twice, the towns Hiroshima and Nagasaki were destroyed by those bombs at the end of the Second World War about forty-five years before I was born. The destruction was total, and the survivors were dying for years from the terrible burns and radiation poisoning. Seven years later the scientists invented the hydrogen bomb thousand times more powerful, no one dared to use it in a war because of the fear of similar retaliation and the total destruction of both warring sides. Nevertheless thousands of such bombs had been produced and put on top of the ballistic missiles aimed at opponent's cities." Kagome lectured her friends.

"So the only reason for peace in your world were these bombs. I had thought that the humans became civilized in your era, but in fact they became monsters with the godlike powers. I failed to escape from the lab when I had transformed because I was reluctant to kill humans. I was such a fool and I paid dearly for my stupidity." InuYasha concluded sadly.

"I think that we are digressing from the subject. In my opinion you and your brother should nuke Naraku, and I'm going to help Kaede raise a barrier around the village. My grandpa will show Miroku and Sango how to use these guns we have brought with us. He was a soldier before he became a priest after all." Kagome decided for them.

"Said like a true alpha female, now I know who has the last word in your pack, little brother. Now go with me for a hunt, there are many evil Youkai around the village waiting to be slain." Lord Sesshoumaru said with the glee.

* * *

The hunt was a pure fun for InuYasha, he felt alive again when he was ripping apart the evil Youkai besieging the village by his claws. Sesshoumaru unobtrusively protected his back; it was obvious that InuYasha was not at his full strength. Luckily for InuYasha, Youkai claws couldn't break through the nano-composite armor from another era, leaving only faint traces. After the hunt the brothers stopped at the clearing.

"That was pathetic, InuYasha, if you were fighting against a TaiYoukai armed with a demonic weapon, you would have been dead already, and this fancy armor wouldn't have saved you."

"Well, I don't have to search long for one!" InuYasha bellowed and drew his sword Tessaiga.

Sesshoumaru drew Tenseiga in response, and posed in a battle stance.

"Why Tenseiga, why not your new sword, Bakusaiga? Are you mocking me?" Enraged InuYasha asked his brother.

"I don't want to ruin your armor, you need it sorely, little brother, it has saved your life already." Sesshoumaru answered ironically.

InuYasha's eyes began to bleed red. He angrily removed his armor top and stood before his brother bare-chested.

"Much better, feel the might of Tenseiga, little brother!" Sesshoumaru mocked him.

"Feel this, bastard!" InuYasha shouted and attacked him with Tessaiga clumsily .

Sesshoumaru dodged Tessaiga downward swipe and stabbed InuYasha in the chest with Tenseiga. When InuYasha dropped Tessaiga and fainted, Sesshoumaru removed his sword from InuYasha's chest, and waited for him to wake up.

"I have defeated you with my healing sword, InuYasha. I am not a slow ogre Youkai you can hack and slash with impunity. We will continue the sword training when you feel better, it is apparent that you have not fully recovered from what those bastards did to you. Now I can teach you something different, something that you have always envied me. Get naked, little brother!" Sesshoumaru commanded.

"What, I already have a mate, you pervert! Fuck Jaken if you feel the urge, not me!"

"I am not in rut, little brother and you are definitely not my type. I'm going to teach you how to transform into your true form. But you can't do that in this armor, because it is not magical. Even if it were magical, like your red kariginu, you would have destroyed it by your ignorance. When our father taught me how to transform when I was a lad, I had to be naked too" Sesshoumaru explained himself.

"Alright, I will do it." InuYasha said and undressed himself.

"Well, it is rather simple, raise your power level, and then think hard about becoming a dog. You can drop on your fours, if you have poor imagination." Sesshoumaru advised kindly.

"Not with you behind me, dear brother." InuYasha retorted angrily. His eyes turned red, and then his face started to lengthen and became a snout. Suddenly the blue aura engulfed him, and he fell on the grass, writhing in paroxysms and screaming his lungs out.

"The first transformation is very painful, little brother. I had shat myself too when I was at your place!" Sesshoumaru comforted him when InuYasha stopped screaming. InuYasha didn't hear him, his soul sojourned in the world of pain, while his bones were enlarging and his skin was growing white fur. Soon he transformed completely into a three meters tall Akita pup and stood shakily on his fours.

"Now you have to get used to your new body. Run around, but don't leave my sight!" The older brother encouraged the Youkai pup.

InuYasha obeyed and started to run around, first clumsily, then with increasing agility.

Sesshoumaru took InuYasha's armor and sword. The Tessaiga didn't reject him, because the magical sword recognized him as the Inu no Taisho, and he had no intention to deprive his brother of his only weapon.

"Follow me, InuYasha." He commanded the pup, who instinctively obeyed the Dog General.

They went to the riverbank.

"Now transform back. You have to lower the level of your Youki and think about your normal form."

The reverse transformation was not so painful, soon drenched is sweat, naked InuYasha sat panting at the riverbank.

"I did it! I was in my true form, like you and father. It was worth all the pain!" Joyful InuYasha exclaimed.

"Yes, but we are not at the riverbank by the coincidence. Go bathe yourself now!"

"Hai, brother." InuYasha answered and jumped into the river. After a few minutes he emerged, returned to the bank and shook out like a dog. Then he dressed himself in his undergarment and battle armor, and strapped his sword to the belt.

He looked at the setting sun.

"It was a long day for me. Tomorrow Naraku will die."


	8. Epitaph for mankind

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

They haven't forgiven us. Therefore we have to die. Millions years of evolution, thousands years of struggles to become civilized, all our achievement have been wasted by the greed and the cruelty of a few ruthless scientists. They knew that the captured specimen was a human-alien hybrid, the first DNA scan had proven that, but they didn't care that he was a sentient being from another world, who came here driven by the love to his human girlfriend, Kagome Higurashi.

They used scientific research as a pretext for indulging in their sadistic pleasure and for getting rich by his suffering. They didn't expect that the specimen was a member of the super-civilization, and a brother of their leader, lord Sesshoumaru, whose name means "breaker of the circle of life".

You cannot torture someone for months, poison him to the brink of death, experiment on his woman, and then expect him to save your life, even for all the money in the world.

Since prince InuYasha departed with Kagome and her family ten hours ago, the energy draining effect has intensified exponentially. Now the air temperature has fallen to –100 deg. Celsius and is still decreasing by four deg. Celsius per hour. We have less than a day of life left, before the air liquefies.

I am directly responsible for this cataclysm. As the minister of science in the Japanese government, I denied Kagome Higurashi's desperate plea for humane treatment of her beloved. I have responded her that he belongs to a new species; therefore human rights do not apply to him. When I talked with the prince InuYasha today, he was deeply insulted by that verdict. If I had released him one and a half month ago, he would have returned to his world to never visit the Earth again. Instead I allowed Dr Smith to proceed with his criminal experiments, which resulted in InuYasha's clinical death.

In my opinion it was not a coincidence that the energy drain started when InuYasha's heart had stopped, ebbed when Kagome visited his world, and restarted with a new strength since she evacuated with her family to his world. Prince InuYasha believes that we have insulted the gods with our cruelty and ungratefulness. Apparently the gods are much more vengeful than the Americans, who only destroyed a few of our towns for similar war crimes.

Now the entire world is freezing and we can only wait for the death.

I would have advised to plea the gods for mercy, but I already know their opinion about us. Because beings that can destroy the entire universe are unquestionably gods, no matter how we call them. So I will see you in Hell !

The Japanese minister of science shot himself in the head before the TV cameras.


	9. Nuke

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

"No, it hurts… please don't… no more… kill me already!" Drenched in sweat InuYasha writhed in sleep on his soiled futon.

Kagome cautiously approached him and grabbed his foot. She was warned by InuYasha at the beginning of their quest to never wake him by pulling his arms or ears, and especially when he had a nightmare.

InuYasha awoke with a scream and a blind swipe of his deadly claws.

"Smith… He has escaped from the Hell to torment me in my nightmares!"

Sesshoumaru burst into InuYasha and Kagome's bedroom without hesitation. He had no human restrains about privacy and modesty; wellbeing of the beta of his pack had absolute priority in his InuYoukai mind.

"What did they do to you, little brother?" Asked concerned demon lord.

"Besides gutting me alive repeatedly and ripping my claws and fangs off? Besides raping me torturously for my seed? They were drilling holes in all my major bones, to suck marrow from them with those terrible needles! Give me Tenseiga, brother, I need it to kill Smith again!" InuYasha begged his brother with tears streaming from his eyes.

"InuYasha, this bastard exists only in your head, your nightmares are the result of your ordeal, and we call this a posttraumatic stress disorder. You have to calm down." Kagome tried to reason with her mate.

"No, I want to kill him, I want to kill them all!" InuYasha screamed with a glint of madness in his eyes.

"Let's go outside, InuYasha. No, don't dress yourself and leave Tessaiga here." Sesshoumaru ordered his younger brother.

InuYasha shrugged and obeyed. He didn't care who could see him naked in the middle of the night. They went to the forest clearing.

"Now use your hatred and rage to raise your Youki level and transform. You may kill and devour whatever moves in this forest, while I'll protect your back" Sesshoumaru commanded.

InuYasha's eyes started to glow with a red light, and he began to transform. This time he screamed not because of the pain, but in demonic rage. Soon he transformed into five meters tall adolescent white Akita dog, and immediately began tracking his first victim, an ugly ogre Youkai. Poor bastard didn't stand a chance against a maddened dog demon, who used him as a chew toy before biting his head off. The next was a cat Youkai, who seeing InuYasha immediately transformed into his true form. This time InuYasha didn't came out of this unscratched, but it was nothing for someone who experienced every kind of pain imaginable. After a minute of defending himself desperately against an apparently rabid dog demon, the cat Youkai wanted only to escape with his life. But he didn't notice Sesshoumaru, who felt insulted by the presence of a cat Youkai so near his den. He didn't want to spoil his brother's hunt, so he only wrapped his energy whip around a large tree and set a tripwire. The escaping cat Youkai fell into this trap and the next moment he had his throat ripped off by InuYasha's fangs. The young dog demon lord bellowed an earsplitting roar of triumph.

The villagers covered ears in their huts; they had never heard such fearsome sound before.

"I see that your mood has improved, now go bathe and return to your mate".

InuYasha nodded, still in his true form, and ran with an unbelievable speed to the Tokyo bay, to swim in the ocean and wash off his and his opponents' blood. After a long bath he shook off and returned to the village in a more dignified pace, inspiring awe in the crowd when he stalked as a beautiful giant dog through the main road of the village in the first rays of the rising sun, glinting on his snowy white fur.

"Do you recognize these ears? It's our lord InuYasha, returning from the demon hunt!" The chieftain reassured the villagers.

When InuYasha arrived at the gates of his mansion with villagers following his every step, he transformed back on the eyes of an amazed crowd. No one was resentful about his nakedness, the males whistled, and females loudly commented how lucky lady Kagome was to have such handsome and well-endowed husband. InuYasha blushed and entered the mansion.

* * *

In the main hall he saw a disturbing scene, Kagome in her priestess robes was holding Miroku's cursed hand in her own pink glowing hands, and she was chanting prayers to the Kami.

Miroku had expression of fear and pain on his face. Sango cried loudly, comforted by Kagome's mother and Kaede.

"InuYasha, I hope that you are better, because we have to go after Naraku now. Just dress yourself in your armor" Sesshoumaru pointed at InuYasha's equipment laying on the floor.

"I'll help him put it on, it will be faster this way" Offered Kagome's grandfather. He was dressed like a soldier, with a ballistic vest and a helmet put on.

After a few minutes InuYasha was fully dressed in his black armor, including shoes, gauntlets and helmet, and had his sword Tessaiga strapped to the belt.

"Why are you dressed in your uniform, old man? Are you going with us?" InuYasha asked Kagome's grandpa.

"Yes, I'm the only one here who has military training. I may be old, but I wasn't a priest all my life, I fought in the Vietnam War. I doubt that you or your brother can operate a recoilless rifle, not to mention arming an atomic bomb. By the way, my name is Akira, and my daughter's name is Sakura".

* * *

InuYasha, Sesshoumaru and Akira were riding Ah&Un, the Sesshoumaru's two-headed flying dragonet, searching for Naraku. It wasn't hard to spot a giant black spider in the barren wasteland being the result of Naraku's miasma.

"Well, it seems that this recoilless rifle will not be necessary, just situate your dragon directly over this monster, as high as you can, and I'll set the bomb for the aerial bombardment." Akira asked Sesshoumaru, who held the reins of his improvised nuclear bomber.

InuYasha held the mini-nuke in his clawed hands, while Akira was arming the bomb.

"All green, ready to go!" Called grandpa, putting his protective goggles on.

"It's for Kikyou!" InuYasha shouted and dropped the bomb.

Sesshoumaru put his goggles on also. InuYasha had his helmet with a photochromic filter, and Ah&Un eyes were covered up with a blindfold. Sesshoumaru jerked the reins, signaling the dragonet to fly away as fast as it could.

The bomb had exploded with the destructive power of six kilotons of TNT. When the blinding white light subsided, the heroes opened their eyes to see an enormous ball of fire, rising up and transforming itself into a mushroom shaped black cloud.

"Hold yourself, it' going to get bumpy!" Akira shouted.

The shockwave had reached them, but the air was thin enough on the height they were flying, that they didn't fell from the dragonet's saddle.

"Keh, we've got this bastard once for all. Let's go back, the village needs our protection." InuYasha urged his brother.

* * *

When they approached Edo, they heard gunshots and roars of Youkai attacking the village. Sesshoumaru removed Ah&Un blindfold, and directed the dragonet to land in the middle of the village. They saw Miroku and Sango shooting to the monsters with assault rifles, and Kagome using her new compound bow. Grandpa Akira joined the fight with his own assault rifle. InuYasha and Sesshoumaru sprang into action, using Tessaiga and Bakusaiga respectively to slay demons with their energy attacks. Soon the monsters fell back to the forest, leaving twitching in agony bodies of their brethren, shot by neurotoxin poisoned bullets.

"Miroku, how are you?" InuYasha asked his best friend.

"My curse is gone, I can marry Sango now! By the way, this weapon is incredible, one shot is enough to kill the strongest monster!" Delighted Miroku shouted.

"Feh, the sages who captured me were very adept in all kinds of poisons, they didn't kill me outright only because they immensely enjoyed torturing me. I hope that the demons of Hell have as much fun with them! But this is only the beginning of our fight, the goddess Midoriko gave me the task to change the world, in order that Hanyou and Youkai have the right to live, just like humans. Otherwise the humans will kill us all!" Exclaimed InuYasha.

"To do this, we have to take control over the Japan, brother. It shouldn't be hard; the people are so tired of this anarchy and endless war that they will accept me as their emperor. Then we produce thousands of such guns and bombs and conquer the world." Lord Sesshoumaru stated stoically.


	10. Love and death

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, these weapons you have mentioned precede this era by at least four hundred years of technology development! Even if you could produce them in some magical way, this world would become more of a hell than it already is!" Appalled Kagome exclaimed.

"Priestess, humans already have such guns, although not so powerful and effective. They were brought here by Portuguese, whose religion calls to kill not only all Youkai and Hanyou, but also spiritually gifted women such as you, and everyone who affiliates with us." Sesshoumaru retorted.

Kagome recalled everything she knew about Holy Inquisition, horrible Torquemada's tortures, imagined herself being burned alive at the stake as a damned witch and a demon whore, derogatory terms she heard many times during her travels. She realized what those fanatics would do to InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, and even young Shippo. She decided to do everything in her power to prevent that.

Her next words sent the shockwave through the time-space continuum, which erased everything from the moment she spoke them to the beginning of the twenty-first century, and thus defined the new present times.

"There is no fate other than what we create for ourselves, my family and I will help you in every way we can. If you want machine guns and nukes, you've got them. The knowledge stored inside the computers – the thinking machines we have brought with us, is at your disposal. I won't let anyone hurt my husband, he suffered enough at the hands of those so called scientists, who denied him basic human rights!"

"What are basic human rights?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome.

"They were rights every human in my world had, just because he was human. The slavery, massacres of civilians, tortures, medical experiments on unwilling humans were banned, at least in the civilized countries. Every human was equal in the eyes of the law and had right to the just trial. That's why InuYasha was released from this lab, when he had been recognized as a human. Unfortunately he was too poisoned by Smith's drugs to survive his transformation into a human. When his heart had stopped, he was resuscitated and he went into coma. After ten days he had awoken as a full Youkai." Kagome explained.

"May I have a copy of these human rights?" Intrigued Sesshoumaru asked Kagome.

"Sure, you can ask Souta to show you how to use a computer and how to print documents. You should be very careful with that machine, we have only three of them." Kagome warned the demon lord.

"Hey, brother, I have an idea! You could revive these dead Youkai with Tenseiga and force them to swear allegiance to us. There is no better time than the present to begin assembling an army. Maybe we could start with this cat Youkai I have killed tonight, I don't feel good with the knowledge that I have killed someone already defeated and escaping for life!" InuYasha interrupted them.

* * *

The cat Youkai was laying in a pool of its blood with its throat ripped off. InuYoukai brothers approached the body and Sesshoumaru drew his sword. One swipe of Tenseiga was enough to get rid of the messengers of hell and to revive the cat.

"Transform back, cat, we want to speak with you, or else…" Sesshoumaru threatened the shocked cat Youkai.

The cat Youkai complied and transformed into a beautiful female with cat ears on top of her head.

InuYasha went pale.

"I… I have killed a defeated female, I have allowed myself to loose control over my murderous instincts only because of a bad dream."

"InuYasha, this cat Youkai was killing and devouring villagers without any remorse. You've done the right thing." Sesshoumaru retorted.

"I'm lord Sesshoumaru, and this is lord InuYasha. What's your name, cat?" He asked the female.

"I'm NekoYasha. I smell that you are brothers, and you both reek of humans, especially the younger one. What! He is mated with a human whore!"

"Don't speak ill about Kagome, pussy, or I'll kill you again!" Enraged InuYasha punched the cat Youkai in the jaw.

"You are one of the evil spirits released from the Shikon Jewel, aren't you?" Sesshoumaru asked the female, when she recovered from the blow.

"And what if I am" She asked the older brother defiantly.

You've been besieging this village to force me to protect it and to prevent me from killing your master, weakened by the loss of the jewel. I'd like to inform you that Hanyou Naraku is no more. He was killed by an old human warlock named Akira, who prepared the most powerful and deadly spell I ever saw."

"That's … impossible, humans don't have such power!" Shocked NekoYasha stuttered out.

"Kagome and her family are from another world, they have brought with them very powerful weapons, able to kill any Youkai. Soon humans here will have such weapons also and they will kill all of us. I'm asking you to pledge your loyalty to me and my brother, to prevent that. If you refuse, you will join your master Naraku in hell!" Sesshoumaru gave the cat an obvious choice.

"I, NekoYasha from the House of the Eastern Lands pledge my loyalty to lord Sesshoumaru and lord InuYasha, and I'll do whatever they ask me to do." The frightened cat female declared.

"Good, go with us to the village." Lord Sesshoumaru gave his first command.

* * *

In the village they saw pale-faced grandpa Akira retching violently, supported by Miroku.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, InuYasha, these are the first symptoms of a radiation sickness! How far have you been when the bomb exploded?" Upset Kagome asked the brothers.

"Far enough to avoid Naraku's fate, my dragonet is not very fast." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Kami, this nuclear radiation is absolutely deadly for humans, just like my purification powers are deadly for Youkai." Kagome lamented.

"Kagome, I have decided to help defeat this evil, so you could live in peace. I have a cancer and I have chosen to make this final atonement for my sins. Don't cry for me, I'll die happy." Grandpa Akira comforted his granddaughter.

"Lord Akira, there is a way to save your life. You have to drink blood of a Youkai female and take her as your mate. Fortunately InuYasha has found such willing cat Youkai female, she likes humans very much and she will help you from the goodness of her heart!" Sesshoumaru sent the murderous glare to NekoYasha, who had no doubts about her fate, if she refused.

"So, don't waste the time you don't have, lord Akira. It's an honor to serve such powerful warlock, who has defeated one of the strongest demons in the world." NekoYasha took Akira's hand and led him to a nearby abandoned hut.

Soon the InuYoukai brothers heard loud purring, extatic screams and other noises reaching them from the hut.

Unable to stand it anymore, they went to revive other Youkai killed in the battle and to compel them to obedience.


	11. Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru!"

"What, InuYasha?"

"I want to know why do you help me and behave like a brother? Is this only because I am a full youkai now, not a half-breed bastard and taint on family's honor?"

"It has nothing to do with it. Even as a hanyou you were able to avenge our father's death by killing this Ryukotsusei dragon in an honorable fight, something even I wouldn't dare to risk. You saved my life when I was almost absorbed by Naraku. When Kagome told me about your imprisonment and tortures, I realized that you are my only brother and that I was dishonoring our father, who gave his life to save you and your mother from the humans at the night of your birth. I wanted to rescue you, but I couldn't travel through time. I jumped with your wench into that well, only to see her glow blue and disappear. I even allowed her to put your rosary on my neck and to subdue me with this humiliating dog command, all for naught! You must have the patience of a Kami with that bitch!"

"Keh, I love her, she is my soul mate! I let her treat me like a dog, because I couldn't stand the loneliness anymore. I could remove this collar easily at the night of the new moon or ask any human to do it. But I didn't. I wanted Kagome to have this advantage over me, so she could feel safe in my presence. Besides that, my rosary saved my life a few times, when I had transformed and gone berserk."

"But now you are a TaiYoukai, not a half-breed, and being subdued by a bitch would be received as a sign of weakness and effeminacy, even if she is a legendary priestess. If you enjoy being punished by her, do it in the privacy of your house."

"Whatever, it isn't what I want to speak about. There are far more serious matters to discuss. But you have to promise me to keep it secret, and to leave Kagome out of this."

"Alright, this Sesshoumaru promises that."

"The humans in Kagome's world were incredibly wise and powerful, I was only an interesting specimen for them, a plaything for satisfying their sadistic curiosity. There were no Youkais in this future world. When I was laying strapped to the metal table, I thought that they had killed us all with their guns, but I was wrong. The ascended priestess Midoriko told me the terrible truth when I met her in the great beyond. If I hadn't been captured, I would have defeated Naraku and gave the Shikon Jewel to Kagome. As a result of her wish on that damned jewel, all Youkai spirits would have been expelled from this world. I would have lived the rest of my life with Kagome as a human, and you, brother, would have become a common dog. But the fate decided otherwise. Maybe I am a traitor to the Youkai race and I have deserved this punishment, awarded by those that existed only because of my treason. So maybe I should be grateful to Smith, because by killing me he thwarted plans of the gods and prevented extinction of the Youkai race.

"Don't say this, InuYasha. We all are the playthings in the hands of the gods. Maybe they decided that Kagome's world was no longer allowed to exist, and used you and Smith for that purpose. Or maybe they are not so powerful and wise, as they pretend to be, and by allowing the time travels they have made a grave mistake, and they have lost control over this situation. Either ways you are innocent, and I don't want you to dwell on it."

"Thanks, brother. Your words mean everything to me. There is so much to be done to make the world a place worth living."

"To change the world we have to conquer it first, and we can't do this without an army of loyal followers. Let's drag those dead youkai away from the village, so I could perform a Soryuha attack with Tenseiga, and revive them all at once!"

* * *

"Youkais from the Shikon Jewel!

You think that you are powerful beings, far superior to humans, but you are wrong. While you were imprisoned inside this jewel, humans advanced and invented guns like these that killed you. They call us demons, which we are not, and they intend to exterminate our race.

My brother has revived you on purpose, we have to form a powerful army and take control over the Japan, to prevent that. It will be the first step on a long road to change the world, in order that youkais and hanyous have the same rights as humans, to live and to be free. I forbid you killing humans, except in self-defense.

No one has more reasons to hate humans than me. I was born as a hanyou, and I fought Naraku and the monsters he had created for years, saving hundreds of humans from their jaws. Despite that I was captured by human sages and cruelly tortured by them for two months. They were gutting me alive repeatedly to get medicines from my body, and to get rich by selling them to the other sages. I died because of the poisons they used on me, when I had transformed into a human during my hanyou night of weakness.

I was resurrected by the goddess Midoriko as a full Youkai. She ordered me to kill Naraku and to exact revenge on humans that wronged me, but also to forgive the innocent ones. I can't hate all humans because I am mated with the powerful human priestess Kagome, who has done everything in her power to save me. Those hit by her holy arrows could not be resurrected, so I advise you to treat her and her family with the uttermost respect.

I declare this village and the surrounding area my domain, in the future it becomes a capital city of the new world we are going to create."

"This Sesshoumaru, Inu no Taisho of the House of the Western Lands, demands absolute obedience from all Youkais formerly in service of Naraku. Your master is dead, killed by the incredibly powerful human weapon, an atomic bomb. That bomb was armed by a human warlock Akira, who will be a general in my army and your superior.

I have revived you by using the sword of heaven, but Tenseiga can only revive someone once. If you defy me, my brother InuYasha or lord Akira, you will be sent straight to Hell.

I order you to keep away from this village and cease all attacks on humans.

Now go and tell the others to come to my castle at the night of the full moon, so they could pledge their loyalty to me and to my House."

The youkais hurriedly disappeared in the forest. If there was something they had learned under the Naraku's rule, it was following orders without unnecessary questions!


	12. Midoriko

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

"Kagome, I'd like to speak with you." Flustered InuYasha asked his mate, when he returned to the mansion.

"Of course, my beloved. Shippo, go play with Rin or Souta."

"No, please stay for a moment, Shippo. You don't have to be afraid of me. I promise I won't hurt you."

"But… You look exactly like when you have gone mad, only your claws are even more scary!" Terrified Shippo shouted.

"Shippo, I'm sorry that I was bullying you and hitting you in the head. You were only trying to get my attention by pulling my ears and using your magical toys on me, and I reacted inconsiderately."

"Feh, your puny hanyou hits couldn't hurt me, and I always enjoyed watching Kagome when she sat you!" Shippo revealed his hidden motives. Apparently he learned some of InuYasha's mannerisms.

"You are a spoiled brat, Shippo, The next time you pull such stunt you'll be spanked! It's my responsibility as your father to teach you proper behavior in my pack!" InuYasha retorted sternly.

"Father? Will you really be my dad?" Shocked Shippo stuttered out.

"Keh, I was your dad for the last three years. Now I'm a TaiYoukai and you are officially my son." InuYasha declared solemnly and hugged him.

"Now go play with Souta. I want to speak with my mate." InuYasha commanded when he released Shippo.

"Yes, father." Shippo obeyed and left the room.

"InuYasha, I have to say that I'm impressed by your behavior. Shippo won't bug you anymore." Kagome affirmed.

InuYasha looked at his claws.

"Now I know that every action has its consequences. Maybe if I had behaved differently in the hospital after my car accident, I wouldn't have been sent to that lab. Not every problem could be resolved by violence. I'm just worried that I'm no longer the arrogant and carefree boy you fell in love with."

"InuYasha, you are no longer a boy, you are an adult man, the lord of Musashi Domain and my mate. You are not the only one who suffers. I've lost my entire world, all my friends living there and my faith in human goodness. I saw my world being turned into a frozen hell and humans behaving worse than devils. When I was told that you might never recover from the coma, I realized that without you my life is empty and worthless. Don't doubt my love to you ever again!" Kagome retorted.

"Keh, I won't, I promise. There is one more thing I'd like to ask you for."

"Then ask, InuYasha."

"I'm going to visit Midoriko's cave today and I want you and my brother to come with me too!"

"Why so hurry? I am tired after the battle"

"In this damned lab I was so drugged most of the time I couldn't discern my nightmares from the nightmarish reality. But if this human beast Smith continues to plague my dreams, I won't be able to remain sane and go on with living! I'm going to beg Midoriko to exorcise this bastard from my head!"

"I understand, InuYasha. Frankly, I'd like to ask her a few questions too! But why do you want your brother to come with us?"

"I've lost much of my compassion for humans, but I have to be sure that Sesshoumaru as the emperor won't turn this world into hell! Maybe Midoriko could talk some sense into his head. I don't want him to become the next Naraku!"

"Alright, I'm going to pack for the trip, and you should ask your brother".

* * *

"What do you want, InuYasha?"

"I'd like to ask you for a favor. I want you to visit the cave of the priestess Midoriko with me and my mate."

"May I ask why?"

"I just have an irresistible feeling that she wishes to speak with us. It wouldn't be wise to ignore the goddess who created the Shikon Jewel and resurrected me!"

"I will visit her, but I want you to do me a favor too."

"What do you want from me, Sesshoumaru?"

"I want you and your mate to take care of Rin, until I become the emperor of Japan. I'm going to train an army of Youkai released from the Shikon Jewel and it would be too dangerous for her to stay with me. I also need one of the thinking machines, your magical box with movies about those incredible bombs, and one of your guns, to warn the Youkai leaders about the danger of human weapons. I'm also going to ask this old warrior Akira to become the general in my army and to come with me."

"Feh, I don't care about these things, you can have them. You gave me this mansion after all. Kagome will gladly take care of Rin and educate her. And you can ask Kagome's grandpa to be the general in your army. I'll gladly get rid of this NekoYasha crazy pussy cat, as well as of your stinky toad."

"NekoYasha is going with Akira and me, but Jaken will stay here with Rin to keep watching her. In exchange for your inconvenience you may keep this gold I gave to your mate for a ransom."

"Keh, let it be. Even I can see that you care about that child deeply, although I don't understand why."

"When you play a God, you must take responsibility for your actions."

"Tenseiga…You have revived her with this sword!"

"Yes, InuYasha. She found me when I was laying in the forest badly wounded by your Wind Scar attack. She suffered severe beating for stealing fishes for me. Her village had been raided by the wolf youkai and she was killed by his wolves. I revived her to test my sword supernatural powers and I couldn't leave her in that forest to perish. But Tenseiga can save someone's life only once. The second time she died I had to descend to Hell to save her. So don't waste my efforts, brother."

"I won't. I'll protect her with my life, just like the rest of my pack."

"Good. We will meet in the stable, come there with your mate when you are ready."

* * *

They were flying high over the forests and rice fields on the Ah&Un dragonet's back. Sesshoumaru was dressed in his finest silk, Kagome wore her priestess robes and InuYasha donned his magical Fire Rat Robe. Of course they had their weapons with them, but they decided it wouldn't be proper to visit the ascended priestess grave in their battle armors, not to mention Kagome's green school mini-skirt called fuku.

Kagome sat behind Sesshoumaru and before InuYasha, who held her endearingly in his embrace. It was quite comfortable, with one exception…

'He is poking me!' She realized. 'Well, it's good to know what his second head thinks… It's a pity that I am not in my school uniform, where is my fuku when I really need it?' She thought lecherously.

"InuYasha?"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"I'm sorry that I have sat you so often."

InuYasha shuddered reflexly when he heard this hated word of pain."

"Now I know why you were so cranky and hid from me in the trees for hours afterwards" She continued. "You were too proud to complain, but it wasn't your head that hit the ground first. Well, at least not the head I knew of. I fully deserved to be called a bossy bitch and then I only hurt you more!" Kagome lamented.

InuYasha hugged Kagome comfortingly.

"Feh, I'm not a puny human, you didn't hurt me badly. It was nothing in comparison to Smith's tortures! I forgive you, I often deserved to be punished, and sometimes even provoked it!"

"It sucks to be you, little brother. If I had known how your bitch treats you, I would have showed you compassion and pity, instead of kicking the crap out of you!" Sesshoumaru put some words in.

"Frankly, I prefer the latter, Fluffy. I can't wait until we land!"

"Behave, dogs, both of you! It wouldn't be proper to visit Midoriko in torn and bloody clothes. You may have your fun after the visit!" Kagome rebuked them.

* * *

"We are nearing the ruined youkai slayers village. The cave should be nearby. You may land there." Kagome pointed at the meadow near the cave.

Sesshoumaru landed his dragonet and removed its muzzles, so it could pasture and defend itself with the fire from its mouths, if necessary. The group entered the cave entrance and passed through the pink barrier. Kagome took small white LED flashlights out of her backpack and gave them to the brothers. After traveling a few hundred meters through the rocky corridor they entered a large cavern with the statues of Midoriko and youkais she turned into stone at the last moment of her life. Kagome noticed that Midoriko's statue had no hole in its chest and she felt Her powerful divine aura, as well as the brothers.

They understood that She could purify them in an instant easier than they could kill a fly and they prostrated in front of Her, like the dogs they were. Even Kagome knelt before Her.

"_Stand up, my warriors. You did well, the evil spirit that killed me and created Naraku, Adam Smith, as well as countless other monsters is definitively defeated."_ They heard Midoriko's voice in their minds.

"Midoriko, I want to hear the truth about your plans. Why did you destroy my world?" Kagome demanded.

_"The Shikon Jewel purpose was not to grant any wishes. I had created it as a weapon against youkais at the moment of my death. But because of it dualistic nature it was necessary to combine the will and energy of a youkai and spiritually gifted human to use this weapon and to purify the world. It didn't matter what InuYasha and Kikyou would have wished for, the result would have always been the same. But Naraku thwarted my plans and I had to wait five hundred years for the reincarnation of Kikyou to be born with the jewel inside of her and for me to be able to create the portal that connected both times. You, Kagome, were supposed to unseal InuYasha, fall in love with him and by your combined will get rid the world of youkai and evil spirits. But my plan had a loophole, although the past was immutable, your present times were not. InuYasha couldn't be killed in the past because he had already won! But he could be killed in the present times, and my opponent had exploited that. As a result of InuYasha's death the temporal loop had been broken and the time had to revert back by four hundred and fifty years. I was healing InuYasha's body and mind for ten days, while keeping the world alive for as long as I could. Unfortunately his human half was damaged beyond recovery in so limited time, therefore I had no choice and I resurrected him as a full Youkai."_

"But why couldn't you simply kill Naraku five hundred years ago?" Kagome asked the goddess.

_"Because my opponent would have prevented that, as well as any other direct intervention in both times."_

"But you were able to create the well and interfere on InuYasha's behalf?"

_"Only because he was my creation, just like Naraku was the creation of Magatsuhi. And I paid a high price for establishing the time portal – at the same time Magatsuhi perverted Adam Smith's mind turning him into a human beast."_

InuYasha knelt down before his goddess.

"Midoriko, I'm grateful for saving my life but I can't live like this. I relive the horrible tortures I have suffered by Smith's hand in my nightmares. I'm begging you to remove this fiend from my head!"

_"Your healing was not completed when I had to revive you. To heal your mind I have to put you to sleep for two days, do you agree?"_

"Keh, two days of sleep are nothing! Do it now!"

"_Always the impatient one. Just get this rolled futon from Kagome's backpack and lay down on it. And don't forget to pee before then!"_ Midoriko commanded him with an unexpected irony.

InuYasha blushed, but nodded and ran out of the cave at his full speed. When he returned, he unrolled the futon and laid supine on it. He started to snore lightly almost immediately.

_"Lord Sesshoumaru, the fate of the world is now in your hands. Do not waste this last chance of saving it. The Kagome's world was already dying, when the youkais disappeared, humans reproduced like a locust and devastated the world on an unprecedented scale, destroyed majority of the forests and poisoned the air with toxic fumes. As a result they disrupted the delicate balance that supported their own existence."_

"I will do everything in my power to prevent that!"

_"I am sure of it, do what must be done, but don't be cruel, otherwise you lose the war and the history repeats itself. You have to convince humans and youkais to live in peace and to respect other living beings. You have to be an honorable ruler, not a tyrant. Use the gifts of knowledge from Kagome's world wisely."_

"This Sesshoumaru promises to rule the world honorably and righteously."

_"Now return to Edo and protect it until InuYasha's and Kagome's return."_

Sesshoumaru nodded and left the cave. Then he commanded Ah&Un to wait there for his brother and Kagome. He had transformed into a sphere of pure energy and flew with an unbelievable speed towards his destiny.


End file.
